Récits d'aventures pour sorciers avertis
by Gwenlillian-et-Unna
Summary: L/J Un livre. Une aventure. Deux Gryffondors. Plongez avec Lily et James au coeur d'un Récit d'Aventures Pour Sorciers Avertis.
1. La réserve

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

Voici une nouvelle histoire, qui nous l'espérons, vous plaira...

Mais avant de vous laisser aller à votre lecture, nous tenons à dire un merci particulier à Elenyamirkood, notre béta-lectrice officielle, pour ses relectures et ses précieux conseils.

Merci également à Kamala qui a pu lire cette histoire en avant première et nous donner son avis...

**~ Récit d'aventure pour sorciers avertis ~**

**Chapitre 1 – La Réserve**

Lorsque Lily Evans pénétra d'un pas saccadé dans la bibliothèque, elle eut l'immense soulagement de trouver celle-ci pratiquement déserte. Avec une brusquerie qui ne lui était pas habituelle, elle se laissa choir à l'une des tables de travail complètement au fond de la pièce.

Elle déposa son sac sur la table et lorsqu'elle voulut en sortir son travail de potions, elle s'aperçut que ses mains étaient encore toutes tremblantes. Elle refoula une nouvelle vague d'insultes à l'adresse d'un certain garçon à lunettes qui avait encore une fois réussi à la mettre hors d'elle. Jamais il ne lui avait été permis de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi borné et aux idées aussi arrêtées. Il avait beau compter parmi les élèves les plus populaires et être un boute-en-train renommé, James Potter possédait vraiment une étroitesse d'esprit hors du commun!

Cette fois-ci, la dispute avait débuté lorsque Potter avait osé insinuer que tous les Serpentards étaient des êtres vils et irrécupérables. Sans être invitée à participer à la conversation, elle avait toutefois réagi avec ardeur au propos du jeune homme. Avait-il seulement déjà _réellement_ côtoyé un élève de cette maison? La meilleure amie de Lily était bien à Serpendard, elle, et jamais la rouquine n'aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et soucieux des autres, c'était une fille tout ce qu'il y avait de fréquentable! Bien entendu, elle ne prétendait pas que _tous_ les Serpentards fussent très recommandables mais tout n'était pas nécessairement noir ou blanc comme elle l'avait fait remarquer au jeune homme à lunettes.

James Potter avait une tendance au manichéisme atrocement exaspérante. Il se contentait de placer les gens dans des cases pour les juger, et une fois qu'une « case » vous était attribuée, rien ne pouvait vous en faire sortir. Ainsi, tous les Serpentards se trouvaient dans la case « futurs mangemorts adeptes de magie noire ».

'Le monde ne se limite pas à quatre maisons, Potter.' avait-elle ajouté alors que ce dernier continuait d'argumenter. 'Je connais quelques Serpentard qui valent tout aussi bien que certains Gryffondor. Et l'inverse est aussi vrai…'

En bon Gryffondor, celui-ci avait parut scandalisé que Lily ose comparer la digne maison de Godric Gryffondor avec celle de l'abjecte Salazar Serpentard.

'Si c'est ce que tu crois vraiment, veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu fais à Gryffondor? Parce que sincèrement, je commence sérieusement à me poser la question. Tu aurais été bien plus à ta place chez les Serdaigles et voir même chez tes chers Serpentards!' avait-il riposté vertement.

La claque avait retentit sur la joue du jeune homme avant même qu'elle ne s'en soit rendue compte.

'Je. T'interdis. De. Me. Juger.'

Et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de riposter, elle était partie trouver refuge à la bibliothèque, là où elle était certaine que Potter ne mettrait pas les pieds.

Lily prit une grande respiration pour tenter de se calmer. Il n'était pas question que cette altercation mette son projet en péril. Les conditions étaient parfaites et elle ne savait pas quand l'opportunité se présenterait à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux et se força à chasser toutes ces pensées désagréables de son esprit. Après quelques minutes, elle avait retrouvé tous ses moyens.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait et sortit un petit miroir carré de la poche intérieure de sa robe. Elle le déposa discrètement à plat sur sa table de travail et se pencha légèrement au-dessus.

« Magdalena Fidgerald. » murmura-t-elle à son propre reflet.

Aussitôt, une petite fumée blanche se forma à la surface du miroir, camouflant son image et quelques secondes plus tard, le visage patient d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs de jais apparut. Lorsque le contact fut clairement établi, celle-ci leva ses yeux d'un bleu purs vers son Miroir à Double Sens.

« Ah, Lily. Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas changé d'idée. » dit-elle en approchant le nez de la surface vitrée.

« Désolée, j'ai eu un contretemps nommé Potter. » s'excusa la rouquine dans un murmure.

Magdalena eut un air entendu avant de demander. « Tu es prête? »

« Oui, tu peux envoyer les hib- Oh! Je te laisse la bibliothécaire arrive… »

Et sur ce, elle fourra prestement l'objet magique dans sa poche et se dépêcha à sortir son devoir de potions de son sac. Mme Fetcher passa d'un pas lent près de la table de la rouquine, une grosse pile de bouquins poussiéreux étaient empilés sur le chariot qu'elle poussait. Elle fit un sourire à Lily tout en la saluant d'un hochement de tête. La rouquine répondit poliment avant de plonger le nez dans ses parchemins.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que les pions se mettent en place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Derrière ses lunettes, James Potter regarda la rouquine quitter la Grande Salle d'un pas furieux. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il porta une main à sa joue endolorie. Elle n'était peut-être pas plus grosse qu'un pou mais elle avait de la force dans le bras.

« Cette fille est complètement folle ou quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il partagé entre la surprise et la colère. « On lui fait une petite critique de rien du tout et elle vous envoie son poing à la figure! »

Sans se soucier des regards interrogateurs que certains élèves lui adressaient, James se tourna alors vers ses amis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow en quête d'approbation.

Remus se racla la gorge d'une manière prononcée mais se contenta de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille sans dire mot, c'était sa façon de montrer son désaccord sans trop s'impliquer. Peter haussa timidement les épaules en baissant les yeux et Sirius qui semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire prit une mine exagérément compatissante.

« T'as raison Cornedrue, je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi elle n'a pas hurlé de joie quand tu lui as dit qu'elle aurait été mieux à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor… Moi j'aurais été tellement heureux ! » railla Sirius. « Mais c'est Lily Evans après tout, pas vrai? »

James grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Sirius avait beau se moquer, il n'en trouvait pas moins le comportement de la rouquine excusable pour autant.

« Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu la déteste à ce point? » demanda calmement Remus au bout d'un court moment de silence.

James soupira.

« Je ne la déteste pas, j'évite sa compagnie. Nuance.»

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda Peter.

James soupira à nouveau. Ce qu'il pouvait détester quand ses amis se mettaient dans la tête de lui faire la morale.

« Parce que. » Mais comme la réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire aucun de ses trois supposés amis il du préciser. « Parce que je la trouve bizarre, antisociale et soupe au lait. Parce qu'elle est tellement zélée dans ses études qu'elle ne doit même pas savoir ce que s'amuser veut dire. Et finalement, parce qu'elle défend les Serpentards, ce qui est totalement inacceptable. Ca répond à ta question, Peter? »

Celui-ci se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« Bah, moi je ne la trouve pas si horrible que ça. » fit Sirius en balayant toutes les raisons de son ami d'un geste nonchalant de la main. « Et puis, elle est assez mignonne. »

James leva les yeux au ciel et Remus se retint de rire.

Le reste du repas se déroula calmement. L'incident 'Evans' avait été mis de côté et les conversations avaient reprises. Ce ne fut que pendant le dessert qu'elles furent de nouveau interrompues lorsqu'un hibou vint de poser au milieu de leur table.

« C'est pour toi Patmol. » fit Remus en détachant la lettre de la patte du volatile.

« Moi ? » Sirius paraissait réellement surpris.

Il prit la lettre et se mit à la lire.

« Peut-être une admiratrice secrète… » se moqua James en se servant une nouvelle portion de tarte à la mélasse.

Sirius leva deux yeux soupçonneux vers son ami.

« C'est encore l'une de tes blagues? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de James de paraître étonné.

« Non, pourquoi? »

Sirius hésita quelques instants, jaugeant son ami du regard avant de dire.

« C'est une lettre d'une admiratrice secrète. »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire et James bomba le torse.

« Finalement, Trelawney y est peut-être allé fort l'autre jour en disant que j'avais un 'piètre don de double vue'! Qui sait, mon prochain devoir de divination sera peut-être une réussite! » ricana ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit? » demanda Peter en étirant le cou pour mieux lire le contenu de la lettre. Sirius retira vivement le parchemin de la vue de son ami.

« Le bla bla habituel… Que je suis irrésistible, que je hantes tous ses rêves, … »

« Ben voyons! » firent Remus et James en même temps en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Elle me donne rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, dans le rayon des livres de potions… »

« Drôle d'endroit pour un rendez-vous. » fit remarquer Remus.

« Et tu as l'intention d'y aller? » questionna James.

« Bien évidemment! » répondit Sirius. « Une admiratrice secrète ça ne s'ignore pas! Même si elle a de drôles de goûts pour le lieu de rendez-vous... »

Et sur ce, il se leva et les salua. James, Peter et Remus lui souhaitèrent bonne chance même s'ils paraissaient peu convaincus et lorsque leur ami eut quitté la grande salle, ils se levèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

Dans tout le brouhaha de la dispute entre James et Lily et l'intérêt suscité par l'admiratrice secrète de Sirius, aucun des quatre Maraudeurs ne remarqua que Severus Rogue avait lui aussi reçu un hibou et qu'il avait quitté la Grande Salle quelques secondes à peine avant le Gryffondor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily s'était finalement lassée de son devoir de potions et allait opter pour une dissertation de métamorphose lorsque la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit lentement. Elle leva les yeux et vit Severus Rogue hésiter quelques instants sur le pas de la porte. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il plissa les yeux et elle baissa les siens. Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut peur qu'il ne rebrousse chemin mais finalement, elle entendit ses pas saccadés se diriger vers l'arrière de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvaient les livres de potions.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la rouquine. Le pion numéro un était prêt.

Cinq minutes plus tard, sans que Lily n'eut besoin de relever la tête, elle su que le pion numéro deux venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Sirius Black se faufila entre les tables en fredonnant un petit air à la mode et se dirigea à son tour vers le fond de la pièce.

Le sourire de Lily s'élargit, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Rapidement, elle rangea toutes ses affaires et se mit à compter mentalement.

'Un… Deux… Trois…'

« SNIVELLUS! » s'exclama la voix de Sirius Black avec un mépris non dissimulé.

« BLACK! » répliqua la voix de Severus Rogue sur le même ton.

A l'avant de la pièce, la bibliothécaire avait relevé la tête, comme un animal aux aguets. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Lily douta de son plan puis, sans crier garde, un crac sonore se fit entendre suivit d'un puissant cri d'horreur. Un air outré au visage, la vieille femme traversa la salle au pas de course et se dirigea vers le rayon des potions.

Mme Fetcher avait-elle à peine disparue que Lily avait bondit sur ses pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait et se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais silencieux jusqu'à l'immense porte donnant sur la réserve. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans problème. Lily s'y engouffra.

La réserve était un endroit mal éclairé et très encombré mais Lily y évolua sans aucun problème. Très vite, elle repéra l'étagère où elle était susceptible de trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Elle souffla fortement sur les vieux grimoires pour en chasser l'excès de poussière mais malheureusement, le tout lui atterrit sur le visage.

« Mauvaise idée… » pensa-t-elle en éternuant bruyamment.

Elle frotta ses yeux irrités par la poussière puis se mit à examiner les reliures de chacun des livres.

Que de trésors avaient été relégués à la réserve! Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir feuilleter une bonne dizaine de ces livres mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le temps. Une autre visite s'imposerait un peu plus tard.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur le volume qui lui avait valu cette petite infraction : '_La légilimancie ou l'art de sonder l'esprit'._ Sans la moindre hésitation, elle tendit la main pour s'emparer de l'épais volume mais celui-ci refusa obstinément de bouger. Elle essaya une seconde fois, sans succès.

Lily fronça les sourcils, retroussa ses manches et agrippa le grimoire à deux mains sans se soucier davantage de l'âge vénérable dudit livre. Elle tira une fois, deux fois et, à la troisième tentative, ses mains glissèrent. L'effet de surprise lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. La rouquine demeura immobile un bon moment, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle avait du faire un sacré tapage en tombant et elle s'attendait à voir poindre la bibliothécaire d'un instant à l'autre. Mais personne n'entra dans la réserve.

Soulagée, Lily se mit en position assise, testant toutes ses articulations du même coup et son regard tomba sur un livre qui reposait à ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux, trouva l'emplacement vide sur l'un des rayons et en conclut qu'il avait du tomber lorsqu'elle avait essayé de déloger le vieux grimoire.

Elle s'empara doucement du livre et ses doigts effleurèrent la couverture qui lui était étrangement familière.

« Récit d'aventure pour sorciers avertis… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se souvenait maintenant où elle avait déjà vu ce genre de volume. Ses amies en étaient friandes. C'était le genre de volume où on vous transposait dans le rôle du héro et où vous deviez prendre toutes les décisions permettant de faire évoluer l'histoire. On pouvait retrouver cette série (car il y avait bel et bien plusieurs aventures possibles) à même les rayons de la bibliothèque alors pourquoi celui-ci se retrouvait-il au fin fond de la réserve? Qu'avait-il de si spécial?

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil vers le vieux grimoire de légilimancie qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil puis baissa à nouveaux les yeux vers le livre d'aventure qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains. Lequel choisir… D'un côté, le vieux grimoire refusait de bouger ne fusse que d'un centimètre. De l'autre, un récit d'aventure s'averrait beaucoup moins utile que l'ouvrage sur la légilimancie.

Des éclats de voix mirent fin à son dilemme, lui rappelant brusquement qu'elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'enferme ici ou qu'on la surprenne. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle fut sur ses pieds, le livre d'aventure serré contre sa poitrine et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Elle entrebailla la porte pour constater que la bibliothécaire n'en avait pas terminé avec Black et Rogue. Lily eut une petite pensée pour eux et prit note de leur envoyer un mot d'excuse anonyme pour les avoir ainsi utilisé. Une petite pointe de culpabilité l'assaillit. Après tout, ils allaient très certainement écoper d'une retenue par sa faute. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle sorte rapidement d'ici. Elle ouvrit la porte un peu plus et, après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, elle sortit prestement de sa cachette.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James déambulait d'un pas nonchalant dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Remus et Peter étaient restés à la tour de Gryffondor pour compléter un devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait lui-même terminé depuis un bon moment et Sirius n'était toujours pas de retour. Le garçon à lunette eut un petit sourire en pensant que l'admiratrice secrète devait certainement posséder de très bons atouts pour retenir son meilleur ami aussi longtemps.

Un groupe de jeunes filles de deuxième année croisa son chemin. En bon gentleman, il leur sourit et les salua d'un signe de la tête. Le rouge aux joues, elles lui rendirent son sourire et se sauvèrent en gloussant. Le Gryffondor les regarda tourner le coin, l'air amusé. Dire qu'un jour c'était lui qui s'était sauvé, non pas en gloussant mais aussi rouge qu'une tomate, lorsque la très jolie et très populaire étudiante de septième année, Natasha Jones l'avait salué dans les couloirs. Il laissa échapper un petit rire à ce souvenir et reprit sa promenade avec la tête remplie de doux souvenirs.

Il déambula ainsi de longues minutes dans les couloirs quasi déserts lorsqu'il entendit de petits pas précipités venir dans sa direction. Il releva la tête mais trop tard, une petite tête rousse venait de le percuter de plein fouet.

James chancela mais réussit à garder l'équilibre alors que la rouquine tomba lourdement au sol. Sous l'impact le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains alla atterrir aux pieds du jeune et ce qui sembla être un petit médaillon glissa hors du livre.

« Je suis déso… » commença Lily en relevant la tête « Oh, Potter, c'est toi. »

« Oui, Evans, ce n'est _que_ moi! Déçue, je suppose? »

« Mais non voyons, je suis réellement ravie! C'est tellement agréable de se retrouver sur les fesses parce qu'une _certaine_ personne ne regardait pas où elle mettait les pieds! » marmonna Lily en se relevant et en se massant le bas du dos.

« Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui courrais dans les couloirs comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses! »

« Je ne courrais pas. » riposta la jeune fille en se relevant. « Je pressais le pas, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son regard s'était posé sur le livre étalé au sol. Un sourire moqueur se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

« La studieuse Lily Evans ne reviendrait-elle pas de la bibliothèque? Comme c'est surprenant! »

Les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammèrent tandis qu'elle répliquait avec une colère difficilement contenue :

« Ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ as décidé de rester un crétin fini que tout le monde doit en faire autant! »

« Le _crétin fini_ voudrait te faire remarquer qu'il est second en classe et que _lui_ prend quand même le temps de s'amuser. »

Lily le toisa férocement mais ne pu rien répondre car c'était effectivement vrai que James était très doué dans la plupart des matières même s'il ne passait pas son temps à étudier. Et à dire vrai, ça la faisait enrager de constater qu'il avait autant de facilité en cours.

James lui envoya un dernier regard satisfait et se pencha pour ramasser le livre qui était toujours à ses pieds.

« Ne touche pas à ça! » s'exclama Lily en se penchant précipitamment à son tour mais James avait déjà le livre en main et se relevait lentement.

« Récit d'aventure pour sorciers avertis. » lu James avec amusement. « J'ignorais que tu t'intéressait à ce genre de bouquin, Evans. C'est tellement… _intellectuel_. »

« Rend-le moi, Potter. » grinça Lily en essayant de se maîtriser pour ne pas lui arracher le livre des mains.

« Voyons Evans, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à partager? »

« Je ne te le répéterai pas trois fois, Potter. Rend-moi ce livre. »

Elle fit un pas en avant en tendant une main et James recula d'un pas. Son pied frôla le médaillon qui crissa dans un bruit métallique contre le sol en pierre. James et Lily baissèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement.

« C'est à toi cette breloque? » demanda-t-il à Lily.

La jeune fille regardait aussi le médaillon, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne possédait pas de tel bijou, d'où pouvait-il bien venir? Elle vit James s'accroupir devant elle et décida d'en faire autant. A elle ou non, elle ne le laisserait pas avoir ce médaillon, pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas rendu son livre.

Dans un synchronisme parfait, les deux Gryffondors avancèrent le bras pour s'emparer de l'objet si bien que leurs mains le touchèrent en même temps. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil surpris avant de reporter leur attention sur le livre qui avait échappé des mains de James et dont les pages s'agitaient frénétiquement sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y ait touché. Elles tournèrent un bref instant avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur la première page du livre où était inscrit le titre : « Récit d'aventure pour sorciers avertis ».

Puis soudain, Lily eut l'impression qu'une force invisible s'était mise à exercer une pression colossale sur sa tête. D'instinct, elle essaya de retirer sa main du médaillon mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Elle leva des yeux paniqués vers James qui semblait lui aussi incapable de bouger. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens un bref instant avant de se reposer sur le livre dont émanait maintenant une affreuse lumière rouge. Un bruit sourd résonna dans ses oreilles et elle se sentit soudainement attirée vers le livre comme si celui-ci cherchait à l'aspirer. La pression sur sa tête s'accentua davantage. Elle voulut hurler de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle ferma alors les yeux, s'attendant, un moment ou un autre, à se heurter avec le vieux volume ou à voir sa tête éclater mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle rouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien. Le noir complet régnait autour d'elle. Elle ne ressentait plus rien hormis le contact de la main de James et la sienne sur le médaillon et cette étrange impression de glisser.

Dans le couloir désert de Poudlard, le livre s'écrasa au sol et se referma de lui-même, comme si personne ne l'avait jamais ouvert…


	2. Le livre

**. : Avant de commencer :.**

Juste un petit mot rapide pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire. Un merci tout spécial à Elenyamirkood, notre béta-lectrice officielle, ainsi qu'à Kamala pour leurs précieux conseils.

Nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture et si vous avez apprécié (ou non!), n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit mot pour nous le faire savoir! C'est toujours très apprécié!

**~ Récit d'aventure pour sorciers avertis ~**

**Chapitre 2 – Le livre**

Sirius parcourait d'un pas traînant les couloirs du château en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Le couvre-feu était déjà passé depuis une bonne heure mais qui s'en souciait? Sûrement pas lui. Et puis, pour une fois, il était en règle. Il avait dans sa poche un sauf-conduit de McGonnagal expliquant qu'il revenait d'une retenue dans les cachots.

Le garçon grogna pour une millième fois une série d'insultes bien salées à l'adresse de Snivellus et des Serpentards en général. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour essayer de le piéger ainsi, à la bibliothèque? Était-il ramolli de la cervelle au point d'oublier qu'il lui ferait payer sa farce au centuple? Le pire, c'est qu'il avait eu l'air surpris de le voir arriver, comme s'il s'attendait à voir une autre personne. Il avait presque réussi à duper Mme Fetcher, la bibliothécaire, mais lui il ne l'était pas.

« Satané de Serpentard de mes deux! »

« Je te pris de bien vouloir retirer cette phrase, Black. » fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Sirius s'arrêta net et pivota sur lui-même. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs le toisait avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle croisa les bras d'un air impatient.

« J'attends… »

Sirius eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu peux attendre longtemps, Fidgerald. Le jour où je retirerai une insulte faite à un Serpentard n'est pas encore arrivé. Mais si ça peut te consoler, tu n'étais pas particulièrement visée. »

Magdalena leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toi et ta bande de Maraudeurs, êtes irrécupérables. » soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Si tu le dis. Maintenant, excuses-moi mais j'ai une vengeance à planifier. » déclara-il en tournant les talons. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas que Magdalena l'interpella.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne retirerai pas mes paroles, alors pas la peine d'insister… » grogna Black en se retournant.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas rencontré Lily par hasard. »

Sirius la dévisagea avec surprise.

« Evans? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à la bibliothèque, il y a environ une heure. Pourquoi? »

« Pour rien. »

Sirius haussa les épaules avec indifférence avant de tourner à nouveau les talons pour poursuivre son chemin. Il avait déjà perdu assez de temps.

« Black! »

« Quoi encore? »

« Tu as oublié ton livre. » dit-elle en pointant un vieux bouquin qui traînait aux pieds du Gryffondor.

Sirius baissa les yeux dans la direction indiquée et hésita un moment. Même s'il était certain que le livre ne lui appartenait pas, quelque chose d'incontrôlable le poussa à le ramasser. Et puis, il serait toujours temps de le rendre à son propriétaire un peu plus tard.

Il adressa un petit signe de tête à Magdalena et quitta d'un pas rapide ce couloir du deuxième étage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily revint lentement à elle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente? Que s'était-il passé? Elle avait un terrible mal de tête et un poids contre sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer normalement.

Elle porta une main à sa tête pour s'assurer qu'elle était intacte et non fracturée, puis sa main se dirigea vers le poids qui lui obstruait les voies respiratoires. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une masse compacte et elle reconnut le tissu familier de l'uniforme de Poudlard.

'Qu'est-ce que…?'

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais l'obscurité qui régnait l'empêchait de voir à plus de quelques centimètres devant elle. Elle essaya de bouger et un gémissement s'éleva de la masse. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint.

« Potter… » souffla-t-elle comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre que James l'entende. « Potter! Pousse-toi, tu m'écrases! »

L'interpellé poussa un autre gémissement et remua légèrement. Elle vit vaguement son ombre porter une main à sa tête tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

« Evans? » s'enquit-il encore confus.

« Oui… Maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu ne voudrais pas t'enlever de sur moi? Je ne voudrais pas être méchante mais tu pèses lourd. »

Comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il était encore affalé sur elle, il se redressa aussi prestement que lui permettait sa tête et ses membres endoloris.

Il chercha ensuite sa baguette à tâtons autour de lui et lorsque sa main se referma autour de l'objet familier, une faible lueur bleutée vint éclairer son visage et celui de Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-il en examinant comme il le pouvait les alentours.

« Je n'en sais rien…. » répondit la rouquine. « Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est que lorsque j'ai touché le médaillon, le livre s'est emballé et ma tête s'est mise à se serrer. »

James hocha la tête.

« Même chose pour moi. »

Un silence si lourd s'installa entre les deux Gryffondor qu'on aurait pu les entendre penser. C'est Lily qui brisa le silence d'une voix mal assurée.

« Potter, est-ce que… enfin, est-ce que tu as éprouvé cette bizarre de sensation avant de perdre connaissance? »

James se tourna vers elle et son regard interrogateur rencontra le sien.

« Tu veux dire l'impression d'avoir été aspiré par quelque chose? Oui, on aurait dit un portoloin mais en plus douloureux. » confirma-t-il calmement.

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé de portoloin… »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Lily en profita pour chercher sa baguette autour d'elle.

James tant qu'à lui, recula à tâtons jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une paroi contre laquelle il put s'adosser. La chute lui avait donné un sacré mal de crâne. Il massa ses tempes et ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, les événements de la soirée tournaient en boucle lui laissant une désagréable sensation de vertige. Petit à petit, le vertige se transforma en un vague malaise alors que ses idées se clarifiaient. Une hypothèse pas très réjouissante s'imposait de plus en plus fortement à lui mais il se refusait à croire que cela était possible. Et pourtant. Il ouvrit les yeux. A quelques pas de lui, la rouquine l'observait discrètement. Elle semblait torturée par ses pensées et il se demanda si elle commençait elle aussi à réaliser ce qui se passait.

« Est-ce que tu crois que… qu'on pourrait être _dans_ le livre? »

La question vint répondre aux interrogations du jeune homme. Ainsi, elle en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant. C'était même légèrement paniquant et que l'on soit un Gryffondor ou non n'y changeait rien. Mais soucieux de garder son flegme légendaire, James répondit platement.

« Perspicace, Evans. »

Lily le fusilla du regard.

« Très constructif comme réponse, Potter. Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'élaborer…»

D'accord, il admettait que le moment était peut-être mal choisi pour les railleries mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait actuellement pour évacuer sa nervosité. Il prit une bonne respiration avant d'élaborer ses propres hypothèses sur un ton un peu moins désagréable.

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de livre. Ils ont été assez populaires à une certaine époque où les artefacts magiques n'étaient pas aussi sévèrement régit qu'aujourd'hui. Selon ce que j'ai cru comprendre, plusieurs sorciers y seraient demeurés emprisonnés. » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais ces livres ont du être détruits non? » demanda Lily qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

James secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, du moins pas d'après mon père. Pour lui, personne n'a voulu condamner définitivement tous ces disparus. On aurait plutôt décidé de les ranger dans un endroit sûr au cas où les sorciers prisonniers viendraient à en sortir. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment on aurait pu entrer en possession d'un tel livre. Logiquement, s'ils ont été mis en sûreté, ils ne devraient pas être à la disposition de n'importe qui.»

Il jeta un coup d'œil scrutateur à Lily qui essaya tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle détourna la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus à James pour savoir que Lily en savait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait croire.

« Dis-mois Evans, malgré ton goût fort prononcé pour les règlements, tu n'aurais pas été mettre ton nez là où tu n'aurais pas dû? »

Lily fut sur le point de protester, de nier ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle se ravisa. Mais à quoi bon à présent…Elle s'efforça néanmoins de prendre un ton nonchalant avant de répondre.

« Je sais pas… J'ai été faire un tout petit tour dans la Réserve? »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Par Merlin Evans, moi qui croyait que tu étais une fille intelligente! Si un livre est dans la réserve, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien! »

Piquée au vif, Lily bondit sur ses pieds. James l'imita sur le champ.

« Et comment voulais-tu que je saches qu'il allait nous _avaler_? Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des livres _mangeurs d'hommes_ sur le marché!» se récria-t-elle en haussant le ton.

« Et personne ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec ce que tu ne connaissais pas? » répliqua le jeune homme en calquant son ton au sien. « Maintenant, on est dans la merde à cause de toi! Bien joué, Evans! »

Lily s'approcha de James avec un air menaçant et lui écrasa brutalement l'index contre la poitrine.

« Eh oh! Ca te va bien de faire la morale, Potter, quand on sait tout ce que tes petits copains et toi avez expérimenté! Et encore, je n'ai entendu parler que de ce que vous avez bien voulu laisser entendre! Et puis je te fais remarquer que c'est _toi_ qui m'a renversée et que c'est aussi _toi_ qui t'es amusé à me voler le livre. On ne sait pas, _tu_ as peut-être activé quelque chose et c'est peut-être à cause de _toi _qu'on est ici. Alors je te prierai de bien vouloir garder ton sarcasme pour … »

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les ténèbres qui les entouraient toujours venaient de se dissiper soudainement. James éteignit sa baguette.

Les deux Gryffondor regardèrent autour d'eux. Peut-être trouveraient-ils une sortie ou un indice. Mais ils ne virent rien. La pièce était totalement vide et les murs blancs totalement nus. Aucune porte, aucune fenêtre, aucun meuble.

Découragée, Lily regarda James suivre les murs en cognant de temps à autre sur la paroi pour tenter de trouver une partie creuse, un mécanisme ou n'importe quel passage secret.

Elle soupira et décida d'imiter son compagnon d'infortune. Au moins, pendant ce temps, il arrêtait de la sermonner.

Elle se dirigea donc dans la direction opposée à James et posa une main à plat contre le mur. Aussitôt, le sol se mit à trembler.

« Evans! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait! » hurla James depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je n'ai rien fait! » cria à son tour Lily. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait encore de ma faute? »

Le tremblement cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. James profita de cette accalmie pour aller retrouver Lily à l'autre extrémité de la petite pièce. Il venait tout juste de lui souffler à l'oreille de tenir sa baguette parée lorsque l'éclairage se teinta d'un bleu soutenu. Une voix féminine s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

« Bienvenue à toi qui oses venir braver l'aventure. »

James et Lily pivotèrent, cherchant des yeux celle à qui appartenait cette voix, mais la pièce demeurait vide. Sans se soucier de leur réaction, la voix continua de parler sur un ton monocorde.

« Avant de partir à la découverte d'un monde qui n'est pas le tien, saches que tu fais maintenant parti de l'histoire qui se déroulera pour toi. Nulle échappatoire à ton destin n'est possible si ce n'est que de prouver ta valeur et de retrouver les profondeurs oubliées du puits des âmes. »

« Non attendez. » répliqua fortement Lily. « Je crois que tout ceci est une grosse erreur. Nous ne voulons aller nulle part, nous voulons sortir d'ici et rentrer chez nous. »

Mais la voix, sourde à l'interruption de la Gryffondor, continuait son laïus.

« Gardes toujours précieusement le médaillon qui t'a été offert. Protèges-le comme ta vie car lui seul saura t'ouvrir le chemin du retour. Bonne chance aventurier. Que Merlin t'aide à braver ton destin.»

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, lourd de conséquences. Si Lily et James avaient encore des questions quant au déroulement que prendrait leur quête, aucun doute ne subsistait maintenant quant à leur sort. Ils étaient bel et bien enfermés dans un de ces fameux livres dont la production avait été interdite et dont les quelques exemplaires, trop dangereux pour le sorcier commun, avaient été mis en lieu sûr.

James regarda Lily et crispa la mâchoire pour éviter de dire ce qui, manifestement, lui brûlait la langue. Lily tant qu'à elle était demeurée figée sur place, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Elle était consciente du regard de James posé sur elle. Elle attendait la pluie d'insultes mais rien ne vint. Et même Merlin savait que James aurait été en droit de la blâmer et cette fois, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de riposter. Même si elle n'aimait pas se l'avouer, c'était d'abord et avant tout de sa faute s'ils étaient là. Elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et les refoula du mieux qu'elle le put.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un deux ne bouge ou ne parle. Derrière elle, Lily entendit James soupirer résolument.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je veux bien braver mon destin mais il n'y a aucune issue à cette pièce. Par où doit-on entrer dans cette foutue histoire? »

Comme en réponse à sa question, la lumière bleue qui baignait la pièce s'intensifia jusqu'à aveugler les deux Gryffondors qui fermèrent les yeux. Cela durant un court moment au bout duquel la lumière s'évanouit complètement laissant au sol une trace luminescente semblable à …

« Une porte. » murmura Lily en entrouvrant les yeux.

« Au moins, voilà un point de résolu. »

Il s'approcha de la porte lumineuse et se tourna vers Lily qui semblait scruter le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, tu viens? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle retourna à leur point de chute initial. Lorsqu'elle revient vers son compagnon, le pendentif se balançait au bout de la chaine en or qu'elle portait habituellement toujours à son cou.

« Désolée mais je n'avais pas envie de laisser notre unique chance de sortie derrière nous. » Elle tendit le pendentif à James. « Même s'il m'en coute de dire ça, je pense qu'il sera plus en sûreté avec toi. Tu es plus costaud et surtout plus doué que moi en duels »

James acquiesça et noua la chaine autour de son cou. Lily regarda le reflet doré quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux.

« Et fais gaffe à la chaine. Elle était à ma mère et j'y tiens plus que tout. » marmonna-t-elle.

Et avant même que son compagnon ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle tourna brusquement les talons et s'approcha du trou béant qui attendait toujours ses « victimes ».

« Prêt? » demanda-t-elle au moment où James arrivait à sa hauteur.

Ce dernier attrapa la main de Lily qui lui jeta seulement un bref regard.

« Prêt. »

« Ok. A trois. Un… Deux… TROIS ! »

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius entra dans son dortoir en un coup de vent. Les autres étaient déjà couchés et les courtines de leurs lits tirés. Il ne remarqua donc pas que le lit de James était vide.

Il envoya négligemment valser le livre sur sa table de chevet et se laissa choir à son tour sur son propre lit sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir.

En quelques instants, il fut plongé dans un rêve rempli d'idées d'humiliation pour Severus Rogue sans se douter du destin que connaissaient ses deux camarades.


End file.
